Inner Demons
by Maeve Killingsworth
Summary: Everyone on the team has their own inner demons, what happens when after 8 years of nothing Hotch gets a bigger break than he wished for. Can he face what's to come? will eventually be H/P, M/G, OC/R
1. Episode 1 part 1: Forever Haunted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds much to my dismay. **

_Blood, so much blood, his stomach churned at the pictures before him. Even after all these years, after everything he had seen nothing compared to _

_those first crime scene photos. No one deserved to see someone they loved like that. He hadn't wanted details but he got them anyway. She had been _

_raped before he killed her, she had tried to fight back, he was stronger. Not realizing or caring who he was the team investigating her case had played a _

_tape. He could hear her screams, it pierced him in a way nothing had. One of the members had noticed his reaction and turned off the tape, he wanted to _

_tear everything apart. His heart was in pieces, if he had just been there, if she wasn't so stubborn, if she had stayed, so many what ifs and not enough _

_answers. All he knew was he wanted blood for this, he could taste it. _

Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner woke up in a cold sweat, the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. He must have bit his lip. He looked to his side and found

Jack sleeping soundly. He quietly got up and went to rinse his face with cold water. The past few weeks his dreams had been haunted by Haley

and her death but not tonight no tonight had been old demons. 8 years old or would be tomorrow. The trail of her murderer had gone cold, "still at

large" that was the term and it ate at him inside. At least Haley had been able to keep the pain away especially around this time. Without her

there was nothing to stop the dreams from coming back, the images from filling his head. Opening the cabinet he grabbed the bottle of advil and

took two to ease the throbbing pain between his eyes. Would he ever get peace? Didn't he deserve it? Didn't she? So young, so much lost.

Hanging his head he made his way back to bed, kissed his son's forehead and closed his eyes once more afraid of what horror's his memories

would unleash on him.

7am The BAU

Hotchner sipped his hot coffee and made his way to his office taking out the files he was working on, but before he dig further into his desk for

more files Strauss appeared at his door. " Hotchner, my office in five." He nodded and walked out after her. Once in her office he took a seat

opposite her. " What can I do for you Strauss?" "I'm assigning a new member to your team." She stated. "I beg your pardon?" he asked

incredulously. "Don't start with me Hotch, this is over my head here, besides she has exceptional credentials, I'm sure she'll be an asset"

"Then assign her to some other team I'm sure-

"Agent Hotchner she will be a member of _your _team, out of respect you can talk to her before hand. But make no mistake she _will_ be working with 

_you_ and your team." Strauss handed him her personnel file a stern look on her face, he really couldn't do anything about it. Glaring at her he took

the file and left.

When he got back to his office he slammed the file on his desk and went back to his coffee. He ignored the personnel file on his newest member

and went back to his desk drawer further digging out more files. Most were cold cases that he went back to every once and while when he and his

team weren't working any active cases. As he pulled out the next file he noticed a picture frame. The one he hid from everyone and looked at

seldomly. Picking it up he gingerly cradled it between his hands. The girl in the picture smiled back at him. She had been 14 then, he could still hear

her bell like laugh, see her hair blowing in the wind her curls becoming more unruly. She had dared him to go skating that day. He didn't really like

the sport, frankly the idea of splitting his head open on the ice didn't quite appeal to him. Still she had begged. "_Come on Aar, What the big bad _

_Aaron Hotchner afraid of skating poor baby!" _ So he went, he actually had fun not that he would ever admit to her that she was right. How he missed

her. Putting the picture away he picked up the file beneath it, the last one in the drawer. Starring at the name on the file. When he first got the job

at the BAU he had made sure to acquire this file, the police may have given up on her but he never had. Taking a deep breath his thumb caressed

the name and he opened the file but before he reread it a knock on his door forced his attention away from it, it was Rossi. "Morning Hotch, what

did Strauss want?"

"To tell me I have a new member to our team." "New member?" Rossi inquired. "Yeah, we don't have a choice in the matter, do me a favor this is

her file, can you call her, tell her congratulations and ask her to come in tomorrow for 9. I'll meet you down later to inform the team." Rossi nodded

took the personelle file and left. Hotch looked once more at the file in his hands, he didn't want to go back to it just yet, it hurt too much. He get to

it after speaking with the team, he rationalized as he put the file back in his desk drawer. _Anelise Hotchner _wasn't going anywhere, afterall the

dead don't walk.

If you want me to update the best way to do it is to Review!!! tell me what you think.

Maeve


	2. Episode 1 part 2: obsession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds much to my dismay. **

_Hell is not a place, it's a state of mind, Hell is obsession with a voice, a face, a name.- Susan Kay's Phantom_

9am BAU

On his way out of the office Hotch ran into Rossi. "Hotch did you even read the personel file?" Rossi asked said file in his hands. Hotch gave him a

sideways glance, shook his head, took the file and read it. "Ana Santos, 27 years old, Master's in Psychology and Forensics, 2 years working for

Washington PD as a detective, 2 for the FBI, Tae Kwon Do black belt, expert marksman, and the list goes on Strauss was right exceptional

credentials, I guess I shouldn't be complaining." Rossi nodded and took back the file. "She'll be here tomorrow at 9. Lets go inform the team."

Hotch nodded and followed Rossi downstairs.

Once he got the team's attention, Hotch broke the news. "Alright guys, Strauss came to my office earlier today, she wanted to inform me that we

would be a receiving a new member to our team." Morgan looked at Hotch incredulously. "Since when does Strauss hire members to our team

without informing you first?" Before Hotch could come up with an answer Rossi intervened. "Listen people, whether she was Hotch's choice or not,

we all will be working with her, so why not be nice." Hotch nodded "David is right, Agent Santos is going to be a part of this team, so welcome her

tomorrow. If things really don't work out, we'll face it then." The rest of the team nodded, all curious as to what the new girl would be like.

Walking back to his office Hotch stared at the file on his desk. _Anelise._ 8 years today he got the call, the call that forever changed his life. Opening

the file once more he remersed himself in a file he knew by heart, still hoping to see something, to find the break the police never caught. Attached

to the file was the tape, he had listened to it once, if he could have thrown it out he would have. The very first time he heard it he had just heard

her screams, the second time…. The second time was worse, she had been calling for _him. _That was the part of the tape he missed, the part that

tore what was left of him to pieces. He'd never get that tape out of his mind, _"Aaron, please somebody, AARON!!! Help me please! NOOO _

_AAAAROOON!!!" _ the words branded in his memory, forever haunting him.

9 am next day Bullpen.

Ana walked into the bull pen at exactly 9 am wearing her best suit, briefcase in hand and nervous as hell. She surveyed the room around her and

wondered if the people in the room were part of her new team. With that thought more butterflies filled her stomach. "Will they like me? Am I good

enough? What if they hate me?" the thoughts filled her head making her ten times more nervous. "Get a GRIP Ana" she chided herself taking a

deep breath and steadying her muscles she walked over to the nearest person to her. "Um excuse me? Could you tell me where Agent Rossi's

office is?" The man turned around and Ana had to stop herself from staring. _Hello_ the man in front of her was tall, dark and definitely gorgeous.

Dark _come hither _eyes set in a sculpted face, _Holy Hannah _she thought she would certainly not mind taking a bite out of him. "Rossi? Wait you're

the newbie aren't you? Derek Morgan." He said, she laughed nervously at the nickname and shook his outstretched hand. "Yeah that'd be me. Ana

Santos, nice to meet you." He nodded and pointed to the second door up the stairs. "In there welcome to the team." She flashed him a smile and

headed up stairs.

Morgan watched after her and walked over to Reid. "Hey Reid check out the new girl, damn now that is a woman!" "Uh huh" Reid said

nonchalantly too absorbed in his book to care until Morgan punched his arm to get his attention. "Oww What?!" Morgan pointed to the stairs. All

Reid could see was dark fat curls not quite contained by her pony tail, and her form, which he had to admit was impressive, the woman definitely

had curves, but she had seen Morgan first which meant that the probability of her even giving _him _ a glance was slim to none at best. "She's okay I

guess." Morgan just glared at Reid. "Okay?! Dude you really need to adjust those contacts of yours, they aren't doing you any favours." Shaking

his head Morgan walked away to get back to his work.

A Few minutes later Rossi walked back down with Ana beside him. He had given her, her new badge and a gun, she was now part of the team.

Grinning from ear to ear Ana turned to the others as Rossi introduced her. "Everyone, this is our new member, Agent Ana Santos, Ana the Man on

your left is Derek Morgan" Derek nodded and smiled. "Careful with the gun newbie" she laughed as Rossi turned her to the next person. "That is

Emily Prentiss" Emily extended her hand "Nice to meet you Ana" Ana shook her hand back "You too." "The blonde is Penelope Garcia, she's our

tech analyst. The petit volumptous blonde woman perkily extended her hand. "Hello, nice to meet you." Ana shook her hand "Tech analyst? Finally,

me and technology never really got a long well if you get my meaning." Penelope laughed "No problem any time you need me just give me a ring."

Ana laughed back she could tell she'd like Pen. "That is Agent Jareau our media liason, and lastly is Dr Spencer Reid." At the last member of her

team Ana drew short. He was tall, and lean, what some might call gangly. He had sandy brown hair that was almost to his shoulders, his face was

very young looking but his eyes betrayed him. They told her he was much older than he looked. Chocolate brown eyes that at this very moment

analysed every bit of her. Against her will she found herself attracted him. "Hello, nice to meet you, you don't have to call me Dr, no one around

here does anyway." His voice was pleasant and she noticed that his eyes sparkled when he spoke. "Sure, its nice to meet you too Spence." At her

words a shy grin broke out across his face, that she found absolutely adorable. She was enamored with him. As Rossi showed her to her new

desk, Ana thought about the people she just met. Emily was nice and would probably be a good mentor, Pen would be a great friend, she already

loved her, Agent Jareau was interesting, she could see a friend there as well. As for the other two Ana didn't know who would be more distracting,

Morgan with his charming personality and devilish looks or Spencer who could easily disarm her with a well placed smile. Oh yes she realized as

she looked over at Reid again. Spencer was most certainly more dangerous than Morgan. When Reid finally got a look at the new girl, he saw what

Morgan was talking about. She was petit, and slim, but curvy. Those fat chesnut curls, framed a round angel like face, pierced by forest green

eyes, and rose like lips that were probably as soft as they looked. She was very beautiful and very out of his league. Introducing himself he was

pleasantly shocked when she chose to call him Spence, the only person to call him that had been JJ, and he found that he liked the name on her

lips far better than he did on JJs. Trying to get his mind off her he looked around to get his bearings and noticed that Hotch wasn't around. "Hey

Rossi, where's Hotch?" Rossi turned to Reid. "He took the day off, to be with Jack." He said matter of factly before going back up to his office.

Prentiss walked over to Reid and called Morgan over. "Have you guys noticed that every year on this week, like clock work, Hotch takes the day

off, that is more than just spending time with Jack." Morgan nodded, Reid was skeptic. "Guys lay off him, Hotch has been through a lot lately so he

took the day off, I say good for him. Besides wouldn't our profiling abilities be best served toward cases? That is afterall why we're at work right?"

they rolled their eyes at him and went back to work. Ana over hearing the conversation called Reid's attention since his desk was closest to hers.

"Spence, who's Hotch?" "Hotch? Oh right, um Aaron Hotchner he's our leader I guess you could say, Unit chief would be the proper title, you'll meet

him soon enough." She nodded and went to back to fixing her desk. _Aaron Hotchner _ hmm the name wasn't unfamiliar, but she couldn't really place

it either then again the BAU was very famous, she had probably read his name in the papers or something and forgot. Going through her briefcase

she pulled out a small frame, and set it on her desk. "Guys pack up, Case in Pheonix, Hotch will meet us there tomorrow, I'll brief you on the plane

lets go." The team nodded and packed their things to leave.

The Cemetary

Hotch walked toward the tombstone under the tree, and caressed it. He took the dead flowers from the pot and replaced them with fresh lilies and

tulips, they had been her favourite, she had even worn a lily in her hair for prom. His shoulders shook as he let himself cry for her loss. "I'm so

sorry Lise, I promise you, I'll find him. Don't worry honey, I won't stop until he's behind bars, where he belongs. I miss you." He kissed his

fingertips and then touched the cold marble. Getting up off his knees he gave one last look to the tombstone, to the ingraving "_Beloved Anelise _

_Hotchner may you find peace in the arms of the angels above." _ And walked away another year and still not one bit closer to her killer now they were

then, but he'd keep his promise, it was all he could do for her now.

Maeve- so, good so far? Lemme know.


	3. Episode 1 part 3: Connections

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds much to my dismay. **

_Author's Note: I made a mistake, I'm just now catching up on criminal minds so I rewrote chapter 2 a bit. There is no agent todd, I didn't know that JJ was back from mat leave, so I wrote JJ in. _

**The Jet **

Ana sat on the Jet listening to JJ brief the team on the new case, apparently it was part of her job to choose which cases the BAU would take.

"Alright two bodies were found in the desert in Pheonix, Arizona within a month of each other, the first was a black female 25-35, the second a

Caucasian male also between 25-35, the autopsy hasn't come back yet so COD is still unconfirmed, however as you can see the crimes are pretty

brutal." JJ said as she handed around the crime scene photos that had been sent to her. "Let me get this straight, we have an unsub whose

victims are not only Intergender, but Interracial as well, damn there goes my week." Morgan huffed looking at the photos in his hand. Everyone

knew that the case just got harder. "We can't rule out a sadist or any sexual components at this time, not until we get the autopsy back." Emily

said to the team that nodded in agreement. "The unsub seems completely disorganized, there's no finesse to these kills, its just brutal." Again the

team nodded and silence descended upon them all as the delved deep into the mind of this new unsub. Ana sat going over the photos in her

hands and piecing together what she was seeing with what her team was saying. There was so much blood, it didn't look like the unsub took his

time, he was quick about it and when he was done, the bodies discarded. It was then that it hit her. "Rage" she spoke out loud. The team all

looked to her, Ana put the photos on the table. " Look at the way they were killed, the unsub didn't take his time, he didn't care, I'm pretty sure

that when those autopsy results come back they'll tell us that there was no sexual abuse or torture because we aren't dealing with a sadist here.

Our unsub, is pissed, these kills are nothing more than an outlet for a psychotic break that led to unfiltered rage." Team became silent once more,

her points were valid, and if she was right, they were in for a hell of week.

By the time they reached phoenix it was late, so they checked in to the motel, not that they would get much sleep but it would give them time to

regroup and face what was up ahead. When Hotch joined them tomorrow, they would have to get to work on catching the unsub fast there was

no telling what was going to happen.

9am the next morning

The team walked in to the local police department, Hotch would arrive later as he arrived late in the evening, checking in only with Rossi. The

local detective seeing them walked over and introduced himself. "Hello Detective Peter's thank you all for coming, we haven't seen anything like

this before, when the second body showed up we knew we had to call you." They nodded Rossi spoke. "I'm Agent Rossi, these are agent's

Morgan, Prentiss, Santos, Dr. Reid, and Agent Jareau our media liason. Our tech analyst is waiting to receive any information, Unit Chief Hotchner

will be in around noon." The detective nodded and led them to the briefing room, where the boxes of evidence more crime scene photos were

waiting. Once in the room they poured themselves some coffee and went back to work. "Man the victimology is all over the place, I mean the two

victims have absolutely nothing in common. You have the black female lived in the upper east side, middle class, married, one kid in boarding

school, went out for dinner with friends never came back- Prentiss interrupted to continue "and the white male a bachelor in the west side of town

working class, neighbours said he went to walk the dog, the next morning the dog was barking and our victim nowhere to be found."

Ana got up and walked to the evidence board where Reid was trying to see if she could help him make a connection.

Hotchner walked into the police department and automatically found Rossi questioning the detective. Rossi spotted Hotch and excused himself to

go over to him. "Hotch how as your flight."

"Unbareably long how are things here, is our new member adjusting?"

"Alright I guess didn't have much time to break her in, we were called to this case, she's in the briefing room I'll introduce you." Hotch nodded and

followed Rossi to the briefing room as they neared he saw the young woman leave the evidence board to sit back down and he froze. His chest

clenched and he all of a sudden found it hard to breathe. It couldn't possibly be, his mind screamed at him "She's dead! You buried her!" but there

was no denying. Those fat curls, angelic face, even her green eyes which were currently piercing him, but she was older, and he had to remind

himself that this was Santos and not Anelise. But had she lived there was no doubt in his mind what she would have looked like. He found his legs

and walked in as Rossi introduced him. "Agent Santos, this is our Unit Chief Agent Aaron Hotchner, Hotch this is Agent Ana Santos." Hotch gained

his composure and held out his hand. "Welcome to the team" She flashed him a small smile. "Thank you, I've heard so much about you, its an

honor to be apart of you team sir." Half way through Hotch had walked away from her and Ana had to stop her self from groaning, great the boss

didn't like her. Before they could say anything else the detective ran in. "There's just been another body." Hotch nodded, everyone got up ready to

go to the crime scene, Ana was eager waiting as Hotch gave out instructions. "Morgan, Prentiss with me, Rossi and JJ interview the families of the

first two victims, Reid stay here find a connection." Ana cleared her throat to remind him she was there. "Oh right Santos you can stay here with

Reid." "But I'm sure- Ana couldn't even finish her sentence because Hotch just walked out with Morgan and Prentiss in tow, he needed space from

his newest member, the resemblance was just too much and he needed to keep himself calm. "No problem sir, so glad to be part of team..Aug!"

she mumbled to herself, just great that was all she need for her boss to have an issue with her. She huffed as she sat back down. Reid smiled and

placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Hotch is like that sometimes just give him time he'll come around eventually." Ana guffawed.

"Eventually.. Thanks Spence, well I guess until then you're stuck with me."

He chuckled "I think I can bear it." She laughed and they both went back to work.

Maeve- review, review, review.


	4. Episode 1 part 4: Identity

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds, though I wouldn't mind owning Hotch.

Reid looked over at Ana who was staring at the evidence board trying to find the connection that he himself couldn't see yet. He couldn't get over

how pretty she was and found it cute when she furrowed her eyebrow when deep in thought, to lighten the mood he decided to strike up

conversation. "So, Santos are you Portuguese?" he asked she arched her eyebrow in response. "Uh no not really why?" Reid inwardly kicked

himself, "No reason just curious as you've probably guessed small talk isn't exactly my strongest suit." She laughed "Don't worry Spence I won't

bite, if that's what you're worried about, besides I'm not exactly good with small talk either." Reid nodded.

Reid and Ana continued to go over the details of the case when one of the officers came in with the autopsy results from the coroner. Ana took the

results, and skimmed the tox screen for any drugs, the more she went over the results the stranger things became. There were no signs of torture

or sexual abuse as she predicted , but no drugs in their systems either. The cause of death had been seizure. So she went to the biochemistry

page and saw nothing out of the ordinary except that the blood glucose levels had been extremely low at time of death. It was then that it hit her,

but before she could reveal her conclusion to Spence the team walked in. "Another female in her late 20s, caucausian , this time she was a

druggie." Emily stated " He's killing faster, devolving, we need to find him fast." Hotch said. "_Her_, we need to find her fast." The team all looked to

Ana. "What?!" Hotch asked. "The unsub is a woman, while you guys were gone the autopsy results came back, no signs of torture or any sexual

abuse, and the cause of death was a seizure, however the blood glucose levels at time of death were extremely low, neither of the vics were

diabetics, so my guess is insulin, the kind that would be readily available to a nurse. Hence female unsub, the brutality was simply a way to cover up

the truth." The team continued to stare at her. "Well that changes things- before Rossi could continue Garcia called "Hello my people, I found

something, our two vics were not exactly the nicest people, the woman was a high end prostitute, the man accused and charged with 3 counts of

rape and one of assult and battery." "So a vigilante then" Morgan stated. "No a vigilante would use a gun or a knife and not this much overkill,

besides what would make a nurse want to be a vigilante" Reid stated. "Then what do you suggest Santos?" Rossi asked Ana thought for a moment

and then turned to the phone Morgan had in his hand. "Garcia can you look into the vics pasts , see if they have anything in common, the same

schools or highschools." "On it" Garcia said. "Thanks baby girl." Morgan said before hanging up. Ana arched an eyebrow at that and walked over to

him "Baby girl?" Morgan just shook his head as a slight blush rose to his cheeks. "don't ask". Ana just laughed.

Over the next 4 hours Garcia had found no connection to between the vics, and the team had gone to the hospitals in the area to give the profile.

When they returned to the police station there was a woman waiting there. Detective Peters went up to the team. "Agent Hotchner this woman

came in while you were gone, claims she knows who the killer is because she's after her." Hotch walked over to the woman "I'm Agent Hotchner of

the FBI could you tell me what you told the detective. " The woman nodded "My name is Nicole Anderson, I know who the serial killer is, she's after

me." Hotch eyed her carefully. "And why do you think that?" "Because she hates me, she always has." Hotch could smell a lie a mile away and this

woman was lying through her teeth about something, but he continued to play it cool. "And who is she?" "Sandra Moncton, she's a nurse at

Pheonix Hospital." Hotch nodded and walked back over to his team. "Her name is Nicole she claims that our unsub is after her, Morgan talk to her,

see if who she's talking about fits our profile, Dave you and I are going to the hospital to talk to the staff, JJ call Garcia have her look into this

woman, Her name is Sandra Moncton, I need to know everything about her, the rest of you stay here." They nodded and went to it.

Hotch and Dave had found the nurse who surprisingly enough came quitely with them for questioning. Just as they arrived JJ informed them that

Garcia had information on the suspect. "Go ahead Garcia." "Alright sir, so I found out that one Sandra Moncton, moved around from school to school,

and the four elementary schools she went to each coincide with our victims, what I didn't expect was that she was severely bullied, I mean the

school kept records most are just what the school would call small complaints but the from the pictures I sent I'd be willing to bet dollars to donuts

that it was much worse than that. I also found out that your walk in filed for malpractice against Sandra, the case was sealed I working on

unsealing it, all I know is that she was going to lose her job." "Can you say stressor" Ana said Hotch just stared at her. "Thank you Garcia let me

know when you unseal the file." "will do boss man, over and out." Hotch looked to Rossi "Dave start questioning Ms Moncton, JJ prepare a press

conference we have our unsub, Ana go and find out what Morgan got." Ana nodded and left to find Morgan.

When Ana arrived at the other corner of the precint she saw Morgan talking to the other woman, when he saw her, he excused himself and walked

over. "Newbie, what can I do ya for." "Hotch wants to know what you got from her." Morgan glanced at the woman across from them "She was

suing the nurse for malpractice apparently she believes that Moncton gave her mother a lethal dose of morphine, which then killed her." Ana arched

an eyebrow "Lethal dose?" Morgan shrugged. "Do me a favor call Garcia see if she can find out how Ms Anderson is connected to Moncton." Morgan

nodded. As she walked away he called her attention, "By the way Santos out of curiosity are you Spanish?" Ana laughed "No Morgan I'm not

Spanish." Ana shook her head what was it with everyone wanting to know the origin of her last name, then again they were all profilers and that

wasn't a skill one could just turn off.

Ana walked back over to Hotchner who was watching Dave from the two way mirror, He looked so serious, then again with everything he'd probably

seen in this line of work she couldn't really blame him. "Um Sir, I just came from speaking with Morgan and...at her words his head wipped around to

face her, and she couldn't help but notice a small flinch when he did, but as soon as it came it left and he compelled her to continue without having

to say a word. "He said that Ms Anderson was suing Ms Moncton for malpractice because of what she claims to have been an illegal dose of

Morphine." Hotch nodded and before he could respond his phone went off. "Hotchner" he replied. "Boss man, so I got the file unsealed turns out

that Ms Anderson knew someone on the Nursing Disciplinary board that made sure Moncton's case was ruled not only as malpractice but that she

would lose her license as a result, there was nothing Moncton could do. I also found out that Ms Anderson was one of Moncton's main torturers in

school, the things she did to her, Moncton didn't have a chance." Hotch nodded and went in to talk to Dave and Moncton.

After 2 hours they had a signed confession from Moncton and Anderson was told she could go home, Ana now packing her things to go back on the

Jet was left with a bad taste in her mouth. She didn't expect her first encounter with an unsub to be like this. The unsub was going to lost job

because of a vendictive woman who got off by pushing others down, it wasn't right, then again why she believed things would be clear cut was

beyond her.

_Ana's voice "__Human identity is the most fragile thing that we have, and it's often only found in moments of truth.__Alan Rudolph__"__  
_

Once on the Jet she took a seat by the window and pulled out a book and her ipod, opting for her book she left her ipod on the table. Before she

could finish the first paragraph, Hotch took a seat across from her. "Santos" Hearing her name she put the book down and looked at him. "I know I

haven't exactly been welcoming, but I wanted to let you know, you did a good job on this case, your fast, we're lucky to have you." "Thank

you..Hotch" for a moment there she could have sworn he cracked a small smile but gave her a curt nod instead. She went back to her book and

could overhear the conversation between Emily and Morgan. "You know Santos was a common surname given to orphans maybe that's it." Ana

rolled her eyes. "You know I can hear you, what is the interest in my last name." she asked "We're just trying to figure you out." Ana could feel

irritation beginning to creep up on her. "And what praytell are you going to get from my last name?" Morgan shrugged "A clue." Reid had said

looking at her shyly. Ana could tell they weren't going to let it go, too frustrated and tired to make up a lie the words were out before she could

stop herself "For the love of, fine Santos was the surname the hospital gave me when I couldn't remember my own!" As soon as the words left her

lips she regretted them closing her eyes she turned on her ipod and tuned out the team who just stared at her in dumb silence her response

leaving them with more questions than answers.

Maeve- well what do you think? And for those who are wondering the story behind who Anelise Hotchner is, is supposed to be mystery, all will be revealed in due time. Also in answer to a review, Haley was Hotchner's wife, if you haven't seen 100 I won't spoil it so WATCH IT!! don't forget to review!!


End file.
